Love Is in the Air
by ohmygoshcheese
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of readerXnation to get rid of my writers block. Chapter 5: Canada. Rated T just in case  some of the scenarios may be, er, awkward and we all know how some nations have potty mouths and pervy minds. :3
1. Italy Veneziano

**(A/N) Writers block sucks. I should be writing my other story, but yeah. Ah well, c'est la vie? **

**Sorry if any of these seem cheesy or bad. I just need something to write... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you. Sorry.**

**Enjoy~**

_**Italy Veneziano**_

It is a nice summer afternoon, and you are enjoying a relaxing walk. You have been very stressed lately, and the walk felt amazing. Not to mention the perfect weather.

Suddenly a familiar voice calling your name jerks you out of your daydreams.

"(…)!"

You turn around to see Italy running towards you, a grin on his face as always.

"Ve~ You have terrible hearing, (…)," he pants.

"Oh gee, thanks…" you reply sarcastically.

"Ve? Oh, I didn't mean to offend you!" he exclaims with a worried look on his face.

"Haha! It's alright, Italy," you respond, unable to stay mad for long at the cute nation. "Want to walk with me?" you invite him.

"Ve~ May I?"

"Of course!"

The two of you continue walking, chatting and laughing about small things; simply enjoying the day.

Suddenly Italy goes quiet which is very unusual for the rather talkative country. This worries you a little, so you ask, "Italy? Are you okay?"

His eyes open wide as if he hadn't even realized that he was quiet. He looks straight into your anxious and slightly confused eyes.

"I'm okay. I was just… thinking about something. That's all," he says.

You aren't convinced, but decide not to question him.

Then you feel a drop of water on your nose. You look up at the now dark sky. Where did those clouds come from? The rain begins to fall even harder as you and Italy frantically search for shelter.

"There!" shouts Italy, pointing at a small pavilion in a nearby park.

Both of you dash into it. You sigh. So much for a relaxing walk in the sun…

All of a sudden Italy grabs your hand from behind. Your eyes widen as you turn around to face him.

"You wanted to know what was bothering me earlier, right?"

You nod, confused. Italy grabs your other hand.

"Well, I had just noticed how beautiful you are in the sun."

At his words, your face turns pink. Italy thinks that you, of all people, are beautiful?

"It's true! You really _are _beautiful! I can't believe I never noticed it before."

Your face must be a bright shade of red by now, as Italy pulls you closer to him.

"Ve~ I love you, (…)" he says softly. Then Italy kisses you gently, but passionately on the lips. You're shocked at first, but then slowly, hesitantly you kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around your waist.

When the two of you break apart, you whisper, "I love you too, Italy."

His face brightens into a smile as the clouds break way to, once again, reveal the sun.

**(A/N) That wasn't too bad was it? It was? Oh well, please review anyway?**

**Up next: Japan~**


	2. Japan

**Yay! This one's a bit longer! It was kinda hard to write and keep at a "T" rating, but considering the situation, I think I did pretty well~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, I own not. (lol I sound like Yoda! :D /shot)**

**Please enjoy~**

_**Japan**_

"Aha! Take that!" you shout as you defeat another zombie on the video game you and Japan are playing. The two of you are staying at Italy's house for the weekend. Germany is there too, to "look after Italy" as he keeps saying.

"(…)-san, you are very loud…" says Japan.

"How many times have I told you not to use that honorific for me, Japan!" you pout.

"Ah! B-but…"

"No buts! If you have to use an honorific, then at least use a more familiar one."

"Ah… O-okay, (…)-chan," he mumbles, blushing a little.

"That's better!" you say happily. He sighs, and continues playing the game. Italy and Germany are in the kitchen making the dinner, which would, of course, be pasta.

Hours of video games, laughing, and way too much pasta later, it's time for bed.

"Ve~ Germany and I will be in this room and Japan and (…) can be in the one across the hall!" says Italy, and before you or Japan could get a word in edgewise, he drags Germany into his room and shuts the door.

There is an awkward silence until Japan sighs and says, "He really doesn't get it does he?"

"Huh?" you wonder.

"Nothing… Well if you'd like, I can sleep on the floor in the living room. I think there are some blankets around here somewhere…"

"No… We can share the bed. As long as nothing happens, it'll be okay, right? Besides, it would be rude of me to make you sleep on the floor," you offer.

"Ah… Well, I supposed so… I'm sorry," he says humbly.

You laugh. "What are you apologizing for? This isn't your fault! It's Mr. Oblivious's."

He chuckles quietly. "If you say so."

After getting into your pajamas and doing your nightly routine, you clamber into the huge, soft bed. Japan climbs in after and after saying, "Good-night, (…)-chan," he turns off the light.

To say that this is awkward would be an understatement. I mean you in the same freaking bed as the one man you love. You have no idea if he loves you back, so you are afraid to make any moves.

"(…)-chan?" comes his voice in a whisper.

"Yeah, Japan?" you whisper back.

"There's, um, there's something I want to say, but I'm not sure how to say it…" he stutters.

You turn around to face him. Though it is dark, you can still see some of his feature. His eyes shine brightly somehow, even though it is dark. You look into those eyes as he says, "I love you."

Then he gently brings your head closer and kisses you. You immediately kiss him back, almost dominating him in fact, because this is the moment you had dreamed about for quite some time. You hadn't been able to tell if this usually emotionless man loved you back, so you had been afraid of having your heart broken. But, here he is: kissing you in a bed, in the dark. It's a dream come true!

When you break apart for air he says, "(…)," very lovingly. You hold him to you until you realize something:

"You said my name! Without an honorific!"

"Hai… I figured it was about time since you've been asking me to do that for years," he says a little sheepishly.

Laughing, you throw yourself on top of him and kiss him for a little while longer until you both fall asleep.

When you wake up in the morning, you are still holding hands under the sheets.

**Please don't kill me for the cheesiness! :O I tried my best... **

**If you don't mind too much, review please? It would tell me that people are actually enjoying this...**

**Up next Germany~**


	3. Germany

**-is not dead- Heyy guys, what's up? :D**

**-Everyone glares-**

**Uhh yeah... Sorry about that... Lots of stuff happened recently.. But I'm back! ^^;**

**THANK YOU to everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts! BIG THANK YOU to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU. **

**And so, without further ado: here's Germany-san!**

**Disclaimer: (so there _was _further ado) Me no own Hetalia. 'Kay.**

"ACHOOO!" you sneeze rather loudly. "Damn pollen..."

"Bless you," says Germany.

"Thanks," you mumble in reply.

He merely grunts instead of saying, "you're welcome." But you are used to this. You and Germany have been _really_ good friends ever since you accidentally met him one day, and then ended up on a date with him. Yeah... This is how it went:

His enthusiastic friend, Italy, had knocked over all the books you had been carrying. Of course, Italy had helped clean up while Germany yelled at him angrily. Poor Italy was about to cry so you stood up and told Germany off, "Oi! I think he gets it! It was an accident, and I'm not hurt, so you can lay off him! Honestly... So much yelling over a simple mistake..." Germany looked surprised and slightly angry at first, then softened and said, "Alright. I'll stop yelling at him (this time). Italy, you should thank this girl for saving you."

"Ve~ Thank you! What's your name by the way?" Italy said, already recovered.

"I'm (..)" you said, bowing gracefully.

"Ve~ What a pretty name for a pretty girl!" Italy said.

"That's enough, Italia! Stop flirting with every girl you meet!" shouted Germany.

"Ve! I'm sorry!" Italy wailed. "Ve... But Germany, you should try flirting once! Or go on a date or something!"

"I-I I dont... I mean... NO! I don't have time for dating!" stuttered Germany with a blush.

You just stood there awkwardly until you decided to start inching slowly away from the two arguing friends. Meanwhile, the "fight" was still going on.

"Ve~ Of course you do, Germany! There's always time for girls~! You're just too shy and stiff.. Oh I know! Why not go on a date with (..)?"

"Huh?" you said stupidly after freezing in mid-step almost out the door.

"Huh...?" said Germany stupidly, his blush getting more and more obvious.

"Uh huh!" said Italy, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. Then he grabbed your hand (making your books fall again...) and Germany's hand and pulled the two of you out the door.

"W-wait! My library books!" you shouted after (finally) finding your voice.

"I'll get them for you~" said Italy. Then he shoved you into a cute little restaurant and disappeared.

You and Germany stood there in shock until the hostess asked, "How many? Two?"

Then Germany cleared his throat and said, "Um, yes please." Well, at least _he_ recovered...

She nodded, grabbed two menus and led you both to a little table for two in the corner of the restaraunt.

Germany, ever a gentlemen (though he doesn't look like it) pulled your chair out for you and pushed it back in once you sat down. You began looking at the menu trying to decide what to eat and hoping you had enough cash with you to pay for it... This certainly wasn't the cheapest restaraunt in town... The waitress came around asking wait you wanted to drink. You ordered your favorite drink* and Germany simply got water.

"I am very sorry about Italy. He's always doing things like this..." Germany sighed.

"Really? Wow..." you said. "But, maybe he's right... Maybe you _do _need to just have a little fun once in a while. You seem a little stressed out, so this might do you some good."

A grunt was Germany's only reply.

You sat there awkwardly silent until your food came, then you were too busy eating to talk.

When the waitress brought the bill, you sighed and began pulling out your wallet.

"Wait," came Germany's voice all of a sudden. "I'll pay for it."

"Eh? Oh no, I've got it," you said quickly.

"I insist." And he put a credit card in the holder as the waitress came by and picked it up. Your face was a little red from the embarassment of having someone you just met pay for your meal. "Um, thanks," you muttered.

Germany waved his hand saying, "It was nothing. Say, do you want to go somewhere after this? Only, Italy will get mad if I don't take you somewhere."

"Oh, so you'll only take me somewhere because your friend will get mad at you? Fine. I don't really want to go anywhere with you anyway. You hardly talk!" you said, angrily getting up and storming out of the building. "Thanks for the meal."

"Wha? Wait!" Germany called after you, but you didn't listen. You were tired of guys. They always ended up hurting you. Always.

You ran/fast walked about half a mile to a little shopping center. You slowed your pace to a slow walk and began wandering around, trying to forget all about Germany. Of course that wasn't going to happen. You heard footsteps behind you, and then suddenly a huge bouquet of gorgeous cornflowers* appeared in front of you. You're eyes widened and you turned around to see Germany standing behind you, holding the flowers. He was breathing heavily as if he had run after you the entire way (which he probably did). You stared at him for a second, then turned back around facing away from him (though you did take the bouquet).

"(..), I'm sorry. What I said was extremely stupid and unthoughtful of me. I'm so sorry," Germany said, sounding very sincere.

You hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry too. For running away and getting all sensitive and crap."

. . .

. . .

"These flowers are really pretty..."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"Yeah..."

And so, the two of you went to go see some cheesy romance tragedy that Germany probably hated, but had you crying your eyes out by the end. But before you cried your eyes out, in the dark of the back of the theatre, you managed to surprise Germany by kissing him full on the lips. Just because he was surprised, didn't mean he didn't kiss you back~!

***Choose a drink, any drink! I just didn't want to put a specific one down...**

****Cornflower: national flower of Germany! They really are pretty...**

**Ahh the fluff~~ /shot **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm going to be gone for about a week to visit family (yay...) so, sorry about that...**

**Up next: Everyone's favorite hero~**

**Please review! It makes my day. Seriously.**


	4. America!

**Hey guys! I meant to upload last week, buuuut the computer crashed and my dad is too mean to let me use his laptop... So, here I am, a week late. Sorry about that! OTL**

**Today's is America! The hero! I hope you like apples... If you don't, uh, pretend you do! :D**

**Also I got a request for a readerXfemale nation one, so I'll do one eventually! In fact here's the order I have planned:**

**Italy Veneziano (c), Japan (c), Germany (c), America (c), Canada, England, Russia, China, France, Prussia, Spain, Italy Romano, Hungary.**

**After that I'm open for requests~ You can ask now, but it will be a while before I get to it... But I can add it on to the list.**

**Enjoy! btw, the flashbacks are in italics so you can tell them apart**

_Today is your tenth birthday. You and your family are at a local orchard picking apples. You are having an incredible day; you'd been surprised with birthday pancakes for breakfast and are now looking forward to lunch at your favorite restaurant. But first, your parents agreed to go apple picking!_

_You wander a little ways away from your family to the end of the line of trees. The best apples are always there. Unfortunately for you, they're also really high up, and you don't have that stick thing that's used to get the hard to reach ones._

_After jumping up and down for a while, you began to get a little mad at the tree and tried shaking it. Of course, that didn't work either, so you went back to jumping._

_"Need some help?" comes a man's voice, startling you. You turn around to see a tall, blond man with glasses grinning down at you. You nod, a little wary at first._

_"What's your name?" he asks._

_"(..)" you reply shyly._

_"Well, (..), let's get your apples!" And he picks you up so that you can grab a bunch of apples to put in your basket._

_After getting enough down, you and your new friend sit in the shade of the tree and much on one. You talk about unimportant things and enjoy the fruit until your mom calls you, "(..), time to go!"_

_You turn your head in her direction and yell, "Coming!" then you turn back around to say goodbye to your friend. But, he's not there! You look behind a couple trees, but don't find him. Disappointed, you head back to your family._

Now, it's many years later, and you have returned to that special orchard on your birthday once again. You barely remember the man you met, but you have never completely forgotten. In a way, he was your first love. Of course, you never expected to meet him again, but a girl can dream, right?

Just like when you were ten, you wander down to the end of the line of trees. You find the tree that you and the man sat under, and reminisce about your conversation with the cheerful man.

_"So, (..), what brings you here today?" he asks._

_"It's my tenth birthday!" you reply excitedly._

_"Really? That's awesome, dude!"_

_"Yeah! And I had pancakes for breakfast and get to go out to eat for lunch!"_

_"Sweet! Hey, I'm gonna sing 'Happy Birthday' to you!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Here I go!"_

_He sings the song. It's terribly out of pitch and loud, but heartfelt nonetheless, and you enjoy it._

Giggling at the memory, you begin picking apples. They're a bit easier to reach now, but some are still pretty high up. You jump up to grab one, but miss because it is too high.

Suddenly, someone grabs your waist from behind and lifts you up! Gasping, you turn around to see this surprise visitor, and are shocked to find the man from all those years ago!

"'Sup, kiddo? Still short I see," he says smiling widely at you.

"Y-you remember me?" you ask, still shocked at the coincidence.

"Of course I do! The hero always remembers his friends!"

"The hero? Wow… Oh yeah, I never actually got your name last time we met…"

"Ahahahaha I'm America!"

Somehow, he's even more cheerful than you remember. Then you realize he's still holding you up and a light blush dusts your cheeks.

"Um, America, can you put me down?"

"What? Oh yeah!" He sets you down gently. "Ya know, you're so light, I barely noticed that I was holding you!"

You roll your eyes, but still smile at the compliment. "Thanks…"

"No problem! But, it's true, you _are _small! And pretty too~"

Blushing even more, you still roll your eyes at him.

There is a slightly awkward silence where America stares at you, and you stare at your feet. All of a sudden, he grabs you and kisses you!

You are too surprised to pull back, and by the time you regain your composure, you decide you kind of like it~

"Wanna go on a date with me, (..)? I'll treat you to birthday pancakes!" he asks you after you pull away.

You smile and nod your head happily. Best birthday ever!

**(A/N)**

**Heehee~ I love America 3**

**Up next is... um... um... OH YEAH! Canada! :D**


	5. Canada

**Blah. I really _do _write these on a whim don't I? Ah well! Here's Canada's chapter! Do enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I norra own Canada, Hetalia, or Niagara Falls. Darn.**

_Canada_

It all started with a phone call.

Of course, that phone call was at eight in the morning on a Saturday, so you were none too pleased. But, you dragged yourself out of bed anyway. Might as well get up sometime, right?

Upon answering the phone, your attitude cheered up greatly at the quiet voice that greeted you.

"Hello, (…)?" It asked.

"Canada?" you replied, curious. He hardly ever called anyone, you least of all.

"Um, hi..! Um, I was wondering… well you see…. Um…" He tried to say.

"Spit it out!" you laughed.

"Right, well, there's this special dinner and boat tour by Niagara Falls, and America was supposed to come with me because we won the tickets, but he called and said something came up, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me instead?" he said all of this very fast.

After finally processing what Canada had said, your face lit up with delight. He, Canada, was practically asking you on date! It was a dream come true. "Yes!" you a little loudly. "Ahem, I mean, yes, I would love to come with you!"

"Really? Uh, I mean, great! It's this Wednesday, so I'll pick you up at five thirty."

"Sounds great! I can't wait!"

The two of you hung up after saying good-bye. As soon as you put the phone down, you jumped up and gave the air a triumphant fist pump. "YES!"

_~A FEW DAYS LATER~_

It was almost time for Canada to pick you up, and the butterflies were starting to come in. You told yourself to calm down over and over again as you fixed your (h/c) hair up very elegantly. You were wearing a simple navy blue cocktail dress that had a flowy skirt and tied around your neck like a halter. Around your waist was a black belt with a pretty flower on it. You were wearing your favorite silver hoops and gorgeous black lace-up heels that weren't too tall and were very easy to walk in. All in all you looked quite stunning as was reflected on Canada's face when you answered the door.

"W-wow… You look amazing!" He complimented.

You blushed a little and said, "Thanks! You clean up well, too."

He smiled at you and offered his hand a little hesitantly. You grabbed it happily, and his confidence seemed to build. He led you down to his car and opened your door for you. After you gracefully climbed in, he shut it, and went around to the driver's side.

There was an awkward silence as Canada drove for a while, and you stared out the window desperately trying to think of something interesting to say. Your stomach did it for you…

Growwwwwlllll!

You're eyes widened and you clamped your hands onto your stomach in terror. How embarrassing!

But, Canada just laughed and said, "Good thing we're here! Sounds like someone's hungry.."

You grinned sheepishly with a blush dusting your cheeks. Canada opened your door for you once again, and you climbed to, gazing at the fancy restaurant in front of you.

"It's not too much is it?" asked Canada nervously.

You shook your head, thinking of all the yummy food such a high class restaurant could cook. You grabbed Canada's hand and began pulling him towards the building, your thoughts focused completely on gourmet food.

Once you two were seated and the waiter took your orders, you began to talk. You had never seen Niagara Falls before and were really excited about later. You asked Canada what you were going to do on the boat.

He said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that the inside is a dance floor and they're going to have a DJ and such. The outside is like a deck where you can stand and look at the falls, but it can get pretty noisy and wet, so you have to wear a raincoat. But, the view is spectacular!"

All you could think of to say was, "That's the most I've ever heard you talk…"

Canada stared at you, and then laughed. It was the most cheerful you had ever seen him. At the World Meetings he just looked lonely and forlorn. Now that you thought about it, this was the first time you'd seen him away from work. He definitely seemed happier at the moment.

"Hm? (…)? Did I say something funny? You're smiling…" he asked.

"Huh? Oh… haha! I was just thinking about something that's all! I can't wait to see the falls… I bet they're beautiful..!" you said.

Just then, the food came, and you were too distracted by the yumminess of it all to talk. When you were finished eating, you and Canada walked down to the pier where the boat was waiting. You could hear the falls in the distance and the air was thick with mist. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and all the people were chatting happily. It was peaceful.

Upon boarding the boat, you and Canada danced for a while (that's right! Canada can dance!), but then decided to go outside as you were nearing the waterfalls. Outside the roar of the water was much louder, but somehow, still peaceful.

You fidgeted with your dress a little until Canada said, "Want to dance?"

You looked up at him in surprise. "Dance? But, we can't hear any music…"

He smiled at you and held out his hand for you. "That doesn't really matter, does it? Just imagine some music inside your head if you want."

You grinned back and took his outstretched hand. He pulled you up close to him and began leading you in a slow dance. Your heart was beating quickly, and you hoped he wouldn't be able to hear it (even though you were near the waterfalls now).

Suddenly he lifted your head up and kissed you gently. You froze up in shock, but then relaxed and tilted your head to deepen the kiss. When you broke apart, you were both blushing, but smiling.

Niagara Falls really _was _beautiful..~

**All done! So fluffy (again)~ **

**Up next should be... Ah... that gentleman with the rather thick eyebrows~ (-I really love that ~ symbol, ne?) ^^**


End file.
